1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to cleats on the soles of footwear for the outdoorsman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different specialized kinds of footwear are available on the market. Hunting and hiking boots are designed for both comfort and durability in the outdoors. Some boot soles are designed to have increased traction for climbing rocky or other special terrains. Other shoes and boots have been designed for use in special games, such as soccer and baseball. These shoes have special cleats on their soles to provide improved traction while running on grass or artificial turf.
Treads on the shoe shole which resemble animal prints are also known. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,287 to Vitrac and U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,495 to McMorrow show paws, while U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,646 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,647 show hooves. None of the aforementioned references show a detail pattern intended for the serious hunter and tracker. McMorrow, the only utility, is clearly a toy for training Boy Scouts.
Heretofore, no one has contemplated a cleated pattern inspired by animal hooves, but adapted for shoes or boots, and which is intended to improve both traction and quietness for the hunter or serious tracker.